


Stolen Touch

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's developing a serious not-his-hand kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Touch

_'Not my hand, not my hand.'_

It's all he can think as he jerks himself fast and brutal in his bed. He watches the fist that isn't his fly along his length with a morbid sort of fascination.

_'Not my hand, not my hand.'_

He can just imagine the look on Shito's face if he found out. The flash of anger in his eyes, the way his whole face tightens when he's really pissed off. And he would be. 

_'Not my hand, not my hand.'_

But then he must do this too right? All guys have to jerk off at some point and it's not like they've ever swapped hands for any other reason besides killing. But then Shito probably uses his left instead. Oddly that thought upsets him. 

_'Not my hand, not my hand.'_

Suddenly his mind goes blank his orgasm rocking through him. As he spills all over the 'not his' fist he can only think one thing. 

_'Shito'_


End file.
